


Do You?

by Magicaltally



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Cute, Flash - Freeform, Fluffy, Future, Gender Neutral, Iris West - Freeform, Joe West - Freeform, Oneshot, The Flash - Freeform, Vibing, caitilin snow, cisco ramon - Freeform, harri wells, reader - Freeform, vibe, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco accidentally vibed you, what did he see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got at tumblr.  
> I hope you like it,I hope that you enjoy, and please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally

‘I’m so late’ kept playing in your head as you ran trying to get to star labs.

You were supposed to meet there with Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Joe, Iris, Harri and Jesse almost twenty minutes ago, but no, you just had to take a thirty minute long shower singing.

“Sorry!” you yelled back as you almost fell on a woman wearing a bussines suit, and kept running.

“I’m here!” you yelled when you got to star labs, out of breath and sweaty.

“There s/he is! And only twenty five minutes late! I think we have a record people!” Cisco laughed as he came to high five you, you laughed and put your hand up.

As soon as yours and Cisco’s hands touched he stopped, and it was obvious that he was vibing something.

Everyon froze and waited for Cisco to snap out of it, but as soon as he did he said someting about his workshop and left, leaving all of you confused.

Barry started to get up to go after him but you stopped him.

“It happened when he touched me, maybe I should be the one to go after him?”

You didn’t wait for an answer and quickly ran towards Cisco.

“Hey,” you said when you found him, sitting on his chair, fingers messing with some wires.

“Hey.” He said, not even glancing up.

“What did you see?” 

“That’s the thing,” he started, “I don’t really know.”

But you knew that he was lying, you knew him too well, and his face wasn’t confused, it was shocked.

You grabbed a chair that was in the other side of the room and sat next to him.

“You know that you can trust me, right?” you asked.

“Do you feel for me anything?” 

His question was so unexpected that you almost fell from your chair, feel? Did he know something? Were you that obvious?

“What do you mean ‘feel’?” 

He looked at you, and you could see that he was nervous about something.

“’Feel’ like hate or anger or love?” The last part he said so quietly that if you weren’t sitting so close to him you wouldn’t have heard.

“Love?” you asked, “Why? Cisco is everything okay?”

“Can you please answer, y/n?”

“I don’t know if love,” you said, “maybe strong liking is more like it?”

He looked confused, and honestly, your tone was confused too because you had no idea what you said.

“Well,” you said, “maybe love? I mean, what kind of love? Like family love? Or love love? Like couple love-”

“y/n”

“Yeah?”

“I saw us getting married.” He said.

You could feel yourself smiling, but the smile dropped as fast as it came.

“And you don’t like it.” You stated more than asked.

“No!” He practically yelled, but soon looked at his lap, “I like it, I just don’t know if you like it.”

“I like it.” You said.

“Great!” He looked at you and smiled, and you smiled back.

After some awkward moments you decided to speak.

“So what now?”

“Jitters?” He asked.

You smiled, “Jitters.” You answered.

No less than two years later you were both looking into each others eyes and smiling, with your friends and family around you, saying “I do.”


End file.
